Wedding of Time
by Bunny6
Summary: Here is a Tasuki and Chichiri wedding. I hope you like it. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: Well, I am going to writing my first male-male love story, so bare with me. This is Chichiri's and Tasuki's wedding. Chichiri and Tasuki are my favorite characters, gay or straight. I hope you like the story.  
  
  
  
Wedding of Time  
  
  
  
In Chichiri's new apartment, Hikou and Chichiri are getting ready for Chichiri's wedding that is in about two hours. Chichiri is getting the last of his clothes ready for the honeymoon, while Hikou is making sure they have everything that Chichiri is going to need for the wedding.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
In Kouji's and Tasuki's dorm room of the college that they both attend, Tasuki is about to go crazy. Kouji is trying his best to calm is best friend down enough, so he can help him pack his stuff up and put them in his car. They had two hours before the wedding and Tasuki has yet to pack one thing until now.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back at Chichiri's apartment.  
  
"I can't believe you are about to get married, Chichiri. It is so great that you finally found your love again in this world. Especially, since you both died before you could really live your lives together." Hikou said, who is still packing for the wedding.  
  
"Thanks. I am so happy to have found Tasuki and to be able to share my life with him like I always wanted to. I can't wait to get the wedding over with so we can seal our love forever. Thanks for helping me with everything." Chichiri replied before going over to where Hikou was and giving him a little hug.  
  
"No problem. Besides what is the best man here for? I am here so you don't go crazy. Besides, knowing Tasuki he is going nuts and is probably getting on Kouji's nerves."  
  
Chichiri sighs at the thought of his man running around with his head cut off trying to get ready. 'Well, that is one reason why I love him so much because of his lust for life and doing things at the last minute.' "You are probably right. I hope he calms down some for the ceremony."  
  
"Me, too. If not you are going to have your hands full."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back in Kouji's and Tasuki's dorm room.  
  
"Tasuki, you have got to calm down before you pass out. I told you to start packing a week ago, not now. At least let me try to help you with something." Kouji said while trying to keep his eyes on his best friend. Tasuki was moving so fast that he had to stop and ask what Kouji had just said.  
  
"What did you say, buddy?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"Let me help or you will be late for the wedding and I don't think Chichiri will be happy if you are late."  
  
"You are right. You can take all the boxes that are out in the hall and take them down to my car. Pack the boxes in my car for me, too. I still have a couple of things to do before we leave for the wedding." Tasuki replied. He begins to finish what he was doing when Kouji had interrupted him. 'I can't wait until this is over and I am unpacked at Chichiri's apartment he got for us to live in.'  
  
Kouji starts taking the boxes down to the car. Tasuki starts to sing the song on the radio that he is listening to. 'This song is so good. It reminds me of Chichiri and how things have grown between us since we met again in this world.'  
  
The radio is playing 'Pretty Boy' by M2M.  
  
"I lie awake at night  
  
See things in black and white  
  
I've only got you inside my mind  
  
You know you have made me blind  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
That you will look my way  
  
I have all this longing in my heart  
  
I knew it right from the start  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
I used to write your name  
  
And put it in a frame  
  
And sometime I think I hear you call  
  
Right from my bedroom wall  
  
You stay a little while  
  
And touch me with your smile  
  
And what can I say to make you mine  
  
To reach out for you in time  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside (Let me inside)  
  
Make me stay right beside you  
  
BRIDGE  
  
Oh pretty boy, pretty boy, pretty boy  
  
Say you love me too  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you  
  
Like I never ever loved no one before you  
  
Pretty pretty boy of mine  
  
Just tell me you love me too (tell me you love me too)  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy  
  
I need you  
  
Oh my pretty pretty boy I do  
  
Let me inside  
  
Make me stay right beside you."  
  
'It seems like yesterday when I meet Chichiri in this world. Boy, I love him a lot. Well, back to work or I will be late and I don't want to be late for my own wedding.'  
  
  
  
TBC…  
  
Author's notes: I don't own the song it belongs to M2M. I like this song so I used it in this story, too. I want use it again, I promise. Next chapter starts with how it all began. Please read and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: This chapter starts from the beginning of when Chichiri and Tasuki became a couple. I don't have Tasuki and Kouji talking with contractions because I don't know how to do that. So if someone could help with that, I would be very glad.  
  
  
  
Wedding of Time  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
A few years have passed since the end of the OVA series.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki have been traveling and have decided to visit Tasuki's home with the bandits. Kouji is the leader because Tasuki didn't want to be leader. Tasuki had decided that he didn't want to be tied down with responsibility just yet.  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki had not been there but three days when Kouji figured out that they were in love with each other. 'Now when did this happen? I know that Tasuki was in love with Chichiri but I had no idea that Chichiri would ever return his feeling. Now I am mad. I wonder when they were going to tell me? I am going to find out tomorrow.' Kouji thought to himself while going to bed.  
  
The next day, Kouji got Tasuki and Chichiri alone in one of the many rooms in the hideout.  
  
"Well, when were you two going to tell me that you two are a couple? How long have you guys been together? Well, come on out with it! I deserve to know." Kouji said.  
  
"Well, we were going to tell you tonight but I guess now is as good as time as any." Chichiri said while looking over at Tasuki before he continued.  
  
"We have been together for about a month. Tasuki told me how he felt and then he kissed me. At first I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't." Chichiri said. He was starring at Tasuki for him to continue.  
  
"After I kissed him, he told me that he felt the same way about me. We were afraid to tell each other because we don't want to mess up our friendship with each other. Sorry, we didn't tell you earlier but I was so excited to be home, I forgot to tell you. Can you forgive me, buddy?" Tasuki asked Kouji.  
  
"I guess I can forgive ya. But next time you have good news tell me as soon as you see me, not four days later." Kouji said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"I will. Don't worry." Tasuki replied.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri stayed at the bandit hide out for one year without any problems. Then one day there was a battle against the bandit's lead by an ex-bandit. Tasuki and Chichiri both fought in the battle and they both died do to their wounds. The mountain bandit's won the battle. Kouji was left to rebuild the hideout and to try to move on with his life with out his two best friends.  
  
Present Day  
  
Chichiri has grown up with his older sister, Kouran, in a small town and had been going to the community college nearby for two years. Chichiri is now transferring to the states college to finish his degree.  
  
Tasuki and Kouji have grown up together and are best friends. They both have been attending the states college for two years.  
  
"Here is your schedule, keys to the room, and your mail box key. Your room is on the sixth floor, number 616. The student hall monitors are in room number 6. It is still on the same floor. Now off you go. If you have any questions just ask the hall monitors." The counselor says while leaving Chichiri standing in the lobby of the dorm rooms for guys.  
  
Chichiri goes into the room and sets down his stuff on the unmade bed on the side of the room. He looks around to see the other side of the room nice and neat. 'Good I have a neat roommate.' Chichiri began to unpack when a man walked through the door and stopped, causing Chichiri to turn around.  
  
"Hi. My name is Hikou. You must be my new roommate. It is nice to meet you." Hikou puts out his hand in front of Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, I am your new roommate and my name is Chichiri. It is nice to meet you, too." Chichiri puts in hand out and shakes Hikou's hand.  
  
Chichiri goes back to unpacking and Hikou starts tell him about the college. Hikou is sitting on his own bed watching Chichiri unpack his stuff.  
  
"The hall monitors are at the end of the hall. The blue haired one is Kouji and the red headed one is Tasuki. They are juniors like us, so if you need something just ask them. If I can help with anything, you just let me know. Well, I have to go to class now, so I will see you later. Bye." Hikou gets up and picks up his books off the desk before walking out the door.  
  
"Thanks. I will see you later tonight. Bye." Chichiri waves as Hikou goes out the door.  
  
TBC…  
  
Author's notes: I have updated the first chapter and my other story called Prom of Colors. Just in case you are reading both. Please read and review. The reviews are helping me write better stories. I have not been in an English class since I was a freshman in college. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: To let you know Chichiri will have 'no da' in his talk after his memory is back. I hope you like the story so far. Thanks for the reviews. I love hearing peoples points. Enjoy.  
  
Wedding of Time  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Chichiri went to the book store and picked up the books he needed for his classes before returning to the dorm. Chichiri had to use the elevator because he was afraid he would fall down the stairs. He had enough trouble seeing were he was going and did not want to worry about going up stairs. Reaching the sixth floor, Chichiri gets out and begins to walk down the hall when he runs it to something or someone. Chichiri drops his stuff all over the floor and falls down on his butt.  
  
"Sorry about that. I wasn't watching were I was going. Hey, you're the new student on this floor. My name is Kouji and I am one of the hall monitors for this floor. Here let me help you with your stuff, after all I made you drop it." Kouji begins to pick up Chichiri's stuff off the floor.  
  
"It's ok. Thanks for helping. Yes, I am the new student and my name is Chichiri. It is nice to meet you Kouji." Chichiri was also picking up his stuff.  
  
Kouji helps carry Chichiri's stuff into his room.  
  
'Man, he is fine! Tasuki is going to love him! I'll tell him about Chichiri at dinner.' Kouji thought to himself. Kouji likes to try and hook Tasuki up with someone.  
  
"I see you are Hikou's roommate." Kouji said to Chichiri.  
  
"Yes, I am. Do you know Hikou?" Chichiri asked Kouji.  
  
"Yes. He is one of my closes friends. Well, look at the time. I have to run but I will see ya later. Maybe Hikou and you could have dinner with my roommate and me some time." With that Kouji had darted out of the room before Chichiri could respond.  
  
The only thing that Chichiri did was stare at the place where Kouji last stood and think to himself. 'That was just weird. Did he just ask me out on some keep of date? No, that can't be it. He is just being nice, but the way he looked at me like he had some kind of plan in his head. Enough thinking about that and back to work you go Chichiri.'  
  
Chichiri finally got his things ready for his classes that would be starting tomorrow. His bed was made up and ready for sleeping in. Seeing that everything was in order, he decides to walk around the campus and check it out. Chichiri picked up his keys and began on his way out of the dorm.  
  
While walking all over the campus, Chichiri comes upon the tennis court and stops to watch people practicing tennis. 'I have not played tennis since I was in high school.' Chichiri eyes caught the site of a red headed player who was doing great against the other player. 'He is good. Real good. He doesn't look that bad either. His red hair reminds me of fire burning in a fire place. I wonder if I could join the team. I wouldn't mind playing against him either.' With that, Chichiri went to find the coach.  
  
Chichiri finds the coach and talked to him about joining the team. The coach decided to let Chichiri play against Red Head to see if he was any good before letting him on the team. The coach told Chichiri that Red Head was number 1 and if he played a good game or even won that he would be on the team. (Red Head is what the coach calls the player. It is not his real name.)  
  
The coach let Chichiri borrow a racket and then went to introduce him to the other player.  
  
"Red Head this is Chichiri, he is going to play you a game of tennis. The best 2 out of 3 is the winner. Red Head will serve first. Now let's get this game started." The coach turns around and walks off the playing court.  
  
Chichiri and Red Head shake hands and began to do some warms ups before starting.  
  
'Man, he is sweet. I wonder where coach got him from.' Red Head thought.  
  
'I can't believe that he looks even better up close. I have to concentrate on the game or I won't be able to be around him. Well, here goes nothing.' Chichiri thought while preparing his mind for the game.  
  
After a few minutes of warm ups, the game began.  
  
Each player played a great game. Their serves and voles over the net were done like second nature. Both players were giving it all they had. Chichiri was doing well for not playing for 2 years. The coach watched and watched until it was over. He wished that they could have played longer but it was over.  
  
"That was a great game you played, Chichiri. I hope I will get to play against you again sometime." Red Head said while shaking Chichiri's hand.  
  
"Thanks, you played good, too. I look forward playing you again." Chichiri replied.  
  
The coach walks up, "That was a great game even though you lost, Chichiri, you are on the team." The score was 3 to 2 in Tasuki's favor. "In fact, you are now going to be number 2. A person that can keep up with Red Head, here, deserves to be number 2. Practice with be tomorrow at 3pm; be here on time. Practice is over for today. Don't forget to clean up the court before ya'll leave. See everyone tomorrow." The coach gets his stuff and heads off the court.  
  
Chichiri still holding the coach's racket begins to walk off after him.  
  
"Coach, here is your racket back." Chichiri says while putting it in front of him so the coach can take it.  
  
"Keep a hold of it until you get your own racket. Well, I will see you later." The coach gets in to his car and leaves.  
  
Chichiri looked back at the court for one last look at the red headed boy before heading off to the dorm for a shower. What he saw made him sad. There was Kouji talking to the beautiful red head boy and very friendly mind you. Chichiri was crushed. He had felt some kind of connection when he had shaken Red Head's hand but now he thought he had no chance to find out what is was because he already had someone. Chichiri went to the dorm as fast as he could. His heart hurt and he felt like crying but didn't know why.  
  
Red Head was watching Chichiri and was a little sad to see him go because he wanted to find out more about him. He had felt a warm feeling from Chichiri's hand that he had never felt before and wanted to know what it was. 'Maybe I will get to talk to him tomorrow at practice. I can't wait until tomorrow to see that fine looking man again.' Red Head thought to himself with a smile on his face from his last thought. Kouji was talking to him about something but he wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying and Kouji did not notice that Red Head wasn't paying attention and kept on talking.  
  
Chichiri makes it to his room and manages to lie down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling before he started to cry a little. 'I don't know why I am crying but I just feel so...so...so sad for some reason.' Chichiri thoughts were interrupted when Hikou came in to the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hikou asked seeing Chichiri crying a little bit.  
  
Trying to get his emotions under control, he looks up at Hikou, "I am fine."  
  
Knowing that someone crying is most of the time means something is wrong he asks the question again, "Are you ok?"  
  
"Well, no. I just joined the tennis team because of someone who was playing and then I saw him talking really friendly to Kouji. I joined because of him and he already has someone." Chichiri got it all out before he started to cry even more. 'Great I feel like a fool and now my new roommate knows I like guys. This is going to be one long two years.' Chichiri thought to himself while crying even header with those thoughts.  
  
TBC…  
  
Author's notes: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: 'Say again' is used in place of 'what'. 'Say again' is my trade mark saying like Chichiri's is 'no da'. I hope you like the story.  
  
  
  
Wedding of Time  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Hikou was frozen still where he was standing. 'Did I just hear what I thought I heard? No, I didn't. I just heard it wrong. Ya that's it.' The only thing that would come out of his mouth was, "Say again?"  
  
Hikou waited for an answer. He had not moved one muscle and his eyes were on Chichiri who was still crying. 'I can't believe this. He's serious. Why else would he cry? I guess it is possible but he just doesn't look like the kind to me. Well, Kouji and Tasuki didn't seem the type to me either but they are. I know I was surprised when they told me and I know they were equally surprise about me, too. What a minute, he said that Kouji was with the guy he liked but I thought he wasn't going with anyone because we were talking. Man, now I am very confused. Kouji has even asked Chichiri and me to come over for dinner tomorrow night. I don't know who is new guy is in Kouji life but he ain't going to take my Kouji away from me. Oh man, I almost forgot about Chichiri. He probably thinks I hate him now. I will make sure he knows that I understand.' With that final thought Hikou moved over to where Chichiri was sitting. He had stood in the same place for a few minutes.  
  
Chichiri was still crying but not as hard as before. He had slowly started to stop when Hikou came over and took him is his arms and began to rock him a little bit.  
  
"It will be ok. I am here for you and you don't have to worry about me making fun of you or anything like that." said Hikou.  
  
Slowly Chichiri stopped crying and looked at Hikou and asked, "You mean it? You won't make fun of me? Why? Why won't you?"  
  
Hikou took a deep breath and then looked at Chichiri right in his eyes. He began to speak, "Because my two best friends and I are gay, too. I was going to tell you tonight after we had eaten dinner but now you know. I wanted to tell you before someone else did, so you wouldn't get mad at me for not telling you first."  
  
"You are? And your best friends are, too? Who are your best friends? Do I know them?" Chichiri asked Hikou.  
  
"They are Kouji and Tasuki." Hikou replied.  
  
'I wonder if that is what Kouji meant when he said that Hikou was a close friend?' thought Chichiri.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" asked Hikou. He then got up off of Chichiri's bed and picked his books off the floor. He had dropped them after Chichiri told him why he was crying.  
  
"Yes. Thank you very much. I enjoyed our talk, too. For helping me feel better, I will cook us some dinner. If, that is, ok with you?" Chichiri asked.  
  
"Sure that sounds good to me. By-the-way, I almost forgot to tell you that we are invited to eat with Kouji and Tasuki tomorrow night. Do you want to go?" Hikou watch Chichiri for his response.  
  
"Well…ok. I guess it won't hurt to have dinner with Kouji and Tasuki. In fact, I will finally meet Tasuki. Hey, what time are we supposed to be there?" Chichiri asked while walking into the adjacent room to start dinner.  
  
"I think Kouji said 7pm. Is that still ok with you?" Hikou asked Chichiri from his desk.  
  
"Ya! I will be able to make it. Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes." Chichiri yelled back at Hikou. Chichiri was on the floor and in a cabinet looking for something.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Tasuki, have you been listening to me?" Kouji was staring at his roommate from the other end of the table.  
  
'I wonder what tomorrow will bring. I sure hope Chichiri is at practice. He was a good player and looked fine. What is Kouji talking about? I haven't been paying attention to one word his has said. I better answer him before he hits me in the head like he normally does.' "No. I haven't, but I am listening now, so what did you say?" Tasuki finally answered Kouji who was about to hit him on the head but stopped when he spoke up.  
  
"I said: I invited Hikou and his new roommate over for dinner tomorrow night." Kouji told Tasuki again.  
  
"You what? I can't believe you! You are supposed to ask me first before inviting people over for dinner. Is his roommate cute? No wait, don't answer that. I don't want to know because even if he is, I will still be mad at you for dragging me in to this dinner thing you like to do." Tasuki said before he looked down to see that he had not touched his dinner that Kouji had made them. Tasuki looked over at Kouji's plate to see that he was done eating.  
  
"Sorry, about not telling you first but I didn't think you would mind, it because I will be cooking instead of you tomorrow night." replied Kouji.  
  
"Ok, then. Just as long as you do the cooking and stuff even though tomorrow is my day to cook." Tasuki then began to eat his food rather fast, because do to the fact he was starving.  
  
"It is a deal." Kouji then picked up his plate and went into the kitchen to clean his dishes. 'That was easier then I thought. I thought Tasuki would have put up a bigger fuse about having a stranger over for dinner. I would think by now he would know that I am trying to hook him up. I guess since I said that I would be doing the cooking that's why it was so easy. I am glad that he isn't too mad at me, because he now how much I like Hikou.'  
  
'I think Kouji is trying to set me up again. Sometimes I wish he would leave me bee and hook himself up with Hikou. Oh well, I guess I can try to have fun tomorrow night for Kouji's benefit.' Tasuki thought to himself while watching Kouji in the kitchen washing dishes.  
  
Next Day  
  
Hikou and Chichiri had stayed up late and talked all night. They had grown very close to each other over a short amount of time. Both of them enjoyed each others company and felt close to each other like brothers.  
  
Kouji and Tasuki went to bed late as always, because they both stayed up studying. They do their best studying at night.  
  
For Chichiri the day went by real fast do to the fact it was his first day in his classes. Hikou and Chichiri had had lunch together liked they planned the night before so they could talk about where the rest of Chichiri's class were at on campus.  
  
Tasuki, on the other hand, was going crazy. Each class seemed longer than normal and he found his mind wondering of the subject at hand. When it came to lunch, Tasuki felt like it wasn't long enough to calm himself down. The whole time he was eating lunch with Kouji his mind was on Chichiri and how well he played yesterday. Kouji noticed that he was a little spacey but just thought that it was because they were having company over that night, and so he said nothing to Tasuki about it. Tasuki's other classes were just as slow.  
  
3 p.m.  
  
"Ok, everyone began your warm-up stretches. Zero, please lead the group." said the coach. Zero was the number 3 on the team. The coach had lined everyone up according to rank for warm-ups.  
  
'Chichiri looks great.' Red Head thought.  
  
'I can't look at him. He had someone else, but I can't stop myself from looking and liking him.' thought Chichiri.  
  
After the warm-ups, the coach paired everyone off for doubles. Since Red Head and Chichiri were the top 2, they were made partners. They were to play the number 3 and 4 who are Zero and Sky.  
  
While the players were practicing the coach was making notes in a note book. He was writing down what each play needed to work on. The one thing that he noted was that Red Head and Chichiri make great double partners unlike Zero and Sky because they could communicate to each other very well. Zero and Sky needed help with communicating to one another.  
  
Red Head and Chichiri are both enjoying themselves while playing. They were also talking to one another. This helped them trust one another. (It is important to have a good relationship with your partner or it will be hard to play with out blaming each other because someone messed up. It is because you are a team. If one loses the other does to.)  
  
After practice was over Red Head and Chichiri said their good byes and went their separate ways.  
  
Chichiri goes into his room to find Hikou studying at his desk.  
  
"Hey, how was practice?" Hikou asked but still looking at his book on the desk.  
  
"It was great. We practiced doubles and I was paired up with him. I know he has someone but I can still hope." Chichiri then began to find his nice pair of clothes that he wears on special occasions. Once he found them he went to go take him a shower. "I am going to take a shower and get ready for dinner."  
  
"Ok. We have about 45 minutes, so you have plenty of time to get ready." Hikou had started putting away his books so he could get ready himself. 'I have to look good so Kouji will notice me.'  
  
45 minutes later  
  
"Are you ready, Chichiri?" asked Hikou who was at the door waiting on him with the keys in his hand.  
  
"Yes, I'm coming." Chichiri was finishing putting on his shoes. "Ok. Let's go."  
  
So out the door and down the hall they went after Hikou locked their room. They stopped at room number 6 and Hikou knocked on the door. It was just a few moments before Kouji opened the door.  
  
"Hey! You made it on time. Come on in and make your self at home. Dinner will be ready in about five to ten minutes, so you can go over to the couch and visit with Tasuki while you wait." Kouji said.  
  
'They both look hot. Hikou is wearing a beautiful green short and a pair of white jeans that fit him perfectly. Boy, I hope this works. Tasuki is going to flip at the site of Chichiri.' Kouji thought to himself before shutting the door and going back into the kitchen to finish dinner.  
  
'This room is much bigger than the one I share with Hikou.' thought Chichiri.  
  
'Kouji looked so cute in his white short and pair of black jeans. I wonder were Tasuki is sitting?' thought Hikou.  
  
Hikou and Chichiri walked in the livingroom area looking for Tasuki. There they saw someone start to move in front of the TV.  
  
"Kouji, is that them?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Yes, Tasuki, it is them." Kouji yelled back at his roommate from the kitchen. Tasuki gets up of the couch and turned around.  
  
"Hey, there. How are ya'll doing…" Tasuki stopped and stared at Hikou and Chichiri.  
  
"Your Hikou's roommate?" Tasuki asked with a surprise look on his face while he pointed at Chichiri.  
  
"Your Kouji's roommate and your Tasuki. But…but…but I thought your name was Red Head?" Chichiri was in a state of shock. 'If he is Kouji's roommate then that means I might still have a chance with him after all.'  
  
Hikou was just looking back and forth between them. No one moved until Kouji came into see what all the noise was about.  
  
TBC...  
  
Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. It took me longer to write because I could not make up my mind about Kouji and Hikou. Thanks for all your reviews. It gives me motivation to write more. Also, sorry it took so long but I am working on three stories' at the same time plus my other life stuff. Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: Sorry, for taking a long time for the next chapter. Work has been very weird this past couple of weeks. I hope you like it.  
  
Wedding of Time  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Kouji comes over to where they are standing. "What's all the noise about?"  
  
"Hikou's roommate is my new tennis partner." said Tasuki.  
  
"You mean the one you li..." Kouji stops talking. 'I almost let the cat out of the bag. I have to watch what I say or Tasuki is going to kill me.' "You mean the one that almost beat you?"  
  
'That was a good recovery, but he is still going to get it later." Tasuki thought. "Yes. He is the  
  
one."  
  
"You must be really good if you almost won against Tasuki. There are not many people who have beaten him at tennis." Kouji said.  
  
"I guess." said Chichiri. 'I wonder what Kouji was about to say before he stopped?'  
  
"Is dinner ready, Kouji?" asked Hikou.  
  
"Yes. I almost forgot to tell ya'll that." Kouji smiled at Hikou and started for the kitchen.  
  
"Great, I am hungry." said Hikou.  
  
Hikou walked over to the table followed by Chichiri and Tasuki. Kouji came out of the kitchen with the last of the food and put it on the table.  
  
"Have a seat, everyone." said Kouji.  
  
Kouji sat down, followed by Hikou who sat right beside him. Tasuki and Chichiri sat down beside one another with their roommates on their other side.  
  
Kouji nodded that they could start to eat and so they did. They talked while they ate. They mainly talked about school and their classes. Tasuki and Chichiri talked about tennis for a little bit.  
  
'This is the night I am going to ask Hikou out. I hope he says yes. I will ask him when we are done with dinner, but where? I know, in the kitchen while we clean up. I have to stay calm until then.' thought Kouji while eating his dessert.  
  
'I can't believe Kouji cooked all this food by himself. It is so good. Better then ever. I will have to tell him so later. For now I will just look at him and dream of the day we are together as a couple.' thought Hikou.  
  
'Tasuki. He is beautiful, kind, smart, and fun. He is everything I am looking for in a man. I hope someday he will be my first boyfriend. Just looking at him, I can see my life with his as one. I get to spend time with him in tennis and now I am eating dinner with him. I hope I get to do this again soon. This is such a wonderful night.' thought Chichiri.  
  
'I don't know if I should ask him out now or wait to see if he is interested in me. I better wait and see. He is just so, so, so wonderful. I can see spending the rest of my life with him. He is nothing like any guy I have ever met. I am going to make him my first and only boyfriend if I can help it.' thought Tasuki.  
  
"Hikou, could you give me a hand cleaning up, please?" asked Kouji. 'Please say yes or it won't work and I will have to find another plan.'  
  
"Sure. I would love to help you clean up." said Hikou.  
  
"Great let's get started." said Kouji. 'This is perfect. I get Hikou alone with me and I get Tasuki alone with Chichiri.'  
  
Kouji and Hikou started cleaning up and Tasuki and Chichiri go back in to the livingroom to wait on them to them to get done with clean up.  
  
In Livingroom  
  
Chichiri sits down on the couch and Tasuki sits right beside him. Chichiri didn't move a muscle even though Tasuki is clearly sitting in his personal space.  
  
Chichiri took a deep breath. 'He smells wonderful like a rose. I hope he doesn't move away anytime soon. I just feel so comfortable around him. He makes me feel at ease.'  
  
'He hasn't moved away. I wonder if he is interested or just begin polite.' thought Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki. Can I ask you a question?" Chichiri turned and asked Tasuki.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" answered Tasuki.  
  
"Are you and Kouji together as a couple?" Chichiri asked.  
  
'He thinks I am with Kouji!' "No. We are just roommates that have known each other for a very long time." answered Tasuki. "I am not seeing anyone right now. Neither is he but he has the biggest crush on Hikou."  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki heard some yelling coming from the kitchen. It was happy yelling not anger ones.  
  
"I guess Kouji finally told Hikou. It sounds like they are very happy with one another. Do you know how long I have been waiting for Kouji to ask Hikou out? Put it this way, it has been a very long time." said Tasuki.  
  
"I hope they will be happy together." Was the only thing that Chichiri could think of to say. 'Tasuki is being so open with me. Does that mean he trust me? I wonder if he likes me.'  
  
In Kitchen  
  
"Will you be my boyfriend?" asked Kouji.  
  
'He finally asked me, after all those lovely things he said to me. I thought he was just going to say that we could only be friends and nothing more. I can't believe it.' "Yes, Yes, and Yes!" yelled Hikou.  
  
"You have made me the happiness man around to here you say yes." yelled Kouji with a big smile.  
  
Kouji draw Hikou close and kissed him full on the lips.  
  
In Livingroom  
  
"Since you know I am not seeing anyone, you have to tell me if you are or not." said Tasuki.  
  
"No. I am not seeing anyone." said Chichiri. 'Time to change the subject.' "Do you have a movie we can watch?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Yes. It is called Robin Hood Men in Tights. I love this move. Have you seen it?" asked Hikou.  
  
"No. I have not seen it, but I have heard it is good." answered Chichiri.  
  
"You are going to love it. It is so funny. Just you wait and see.' Tasuki gets up, puts the movie in, and sits back down beside Chichiri again.  
  
The movie starts and Kouji and Hikou come in and sit together on the rest of the couch. Chichiri moves over closer to the end he is sitting on which causes Tasuki to follow him.  
  
ABOUT MIDDLE OF THE MOVIE  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki are laughing their butts off while Hikou and Kouji are making out.  
  
AT THE END OF THE MOVIE  
  
"That was great. I have not laughed that hard ever." said Chichiri.  
  
"I told you you would like it." said Tasuki.  
  
"What time is it, Tasuki?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"It is about 11:30, I think. Why?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"I need to get to bed because we have an early morning practice tomorrow, remember?" said Chichiri.  
  
"I am glad you reminded me because I forgot." said Tasuki.  
  
"Hey, it is time to go, Hikou." said Chichiri.  
  
"Ok." answered Hikou.  
  
Everyone gets up and walks to the door. Kouji opens the door.  
  
"Bye, Hikou. I will see you tomorrow morning like you promised." said Kouji.  
  
"See you tomorrow." said Hikou. Kouji kissed Hikou good-bye and let him out the door.  
  
'See you tomorrow, Tasuki." said Chichiri. Chichiri started to walk out the door when Tasuki grabs one of Chichiri wrist.  
  
"Good-night, Chichiri. I will see you at practice." Tasuki pulls Chichiri close and kisses him on the lips.  
  
Tasuki let's go of Chichiri wrist and breaks off the kiss. Chichiri was in shock. Hikou had to grab Chichiri arm and pull him down the hall to their room.  
  
Tasuki shuts the door with the biggest smile on his face that Kouji has ever seen.  
  
"I think that went very well. What do you think, Tasuki?" asked Kouji.  
  
Tasuki was in dream world. "Perfect." 'I kissed him and he kissed me back. I am in heaven.'  
  
"Your hopeless, you know that?" said Kouji.  
  
"Look who is talking. It took you forever to ask Hikou out." replied Tasuki.  
  
"I know. Let's just to bed." said Kouji.  
  
"Alright." said Tasuki.  
  
In Chichiri's and Hikou's room  
  
'I can't believe he kissed me. I think I am going to die.' Chichiri was in his bed trying to sleep.  
  
'I am going out with Kouji, finally.' Hikou was in his bed dreaming of Kouji.  
  
"Good-night, Hikou." said Chichiri.  
  
"Night, Chichiri." replied Hikou.  
  
Next Day  
  
"See later, Chichiri." Hikou was out the door and down the hall before Chichiri could say bye.  
  
Chichiri finished getting ready and left for tennis practice. He meets Tasuki at the court.  
  
"Morning, Tasuki." said Chichiri.  
  
"Morning. Did you have good dreams last night?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Yes." answered Chichiri.  
  
"Ok people, time to start practice." said the coach.  
  
Practice was long and hard. It was finally over and everyone was getting ready to go.  
  
"Hey, Chichiri." said Zero.  
  
"Yes, Zero. What can I help you with?" asked Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki was watching Chichiri and Zero from the other side of the court. 'What does Zero think he is doing?' Tasuki thought. Tasuki began to walk over to wear they were standing.  
  
"What I want is you." said Zero.  
  
Chichiri was frozen in place. 'What am I suppose to do? There are so many people around and I only want Tasuki to kiss me and stuff. I wonder if Tasuki is watching this. I hope he is, so he can stop this.'  
  
"Did you hear me, Chichiri?" With that Zero pulled Chichiri close to him and was about to kiss him when Tasuki come up behind Zero.  
  
"What in the world do you think you are doing to Chichiri, Zero?" asked Tasuki, yelling at him.  
  
"What does it look like I am doing?" answered Zero.  
  
"It looks like you are going to get your butt kicked if you don't let Chichiri go right now!" yelled Tasuki. Tasuki could see that Chichiri was scared. He did not like people who would hurt his poor Chichiri.  
  
Zero let go of Chichiri and turned to Tasuki. "There are you happy, now?" asked Zero.  
  
"Yes. Now go away and leave Chichiri alone. Don't ever bother him again or you will have to deal with me." said Tasuki.  
  
"Why? What is he to you?" asked Zero.  
  
Chichiri was watching everything that was happening in front of him in shock. 'Tasuki is defending me. You go Tasuki and show him who is boss. But I wonder why he is doing it for. I know he kissed me but he didn't say we were together. I will just have to wait and see what he says.'  
  
"Well, what is he to you, Tasuki?" asked Zero, again.  
  
'The only thing I can think to say is…' "He is my boyfriend and if you mess with him you mess with me. Do you got it, Zero?" Tasuki said back at Zero with proud and a smile on his face.  
  
TBC…  
  
  
  
Author's notes: To let you know neither Tasuki nor Chichiri have had a boyfriend. They have gone out on dates but nothing major. The main reason is because they have not found someone they wanted to date for a long period of time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Wedding of Time  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"He is your what? Boyfriend?" said Zero.  
  
"Yes. My boyfriend. You have a problem with that?" asked Tasuki.  
  
Zero looked at Chichiri then Tasuki. 'Well, if Chichiri's with Tasuki, then I don't have a chance in the world unless Chichiri leaves Tasuki.' "Ok, Ok. I will leave him alone, but Chichiri, if you change your mind let me know." Zero turned around and left.  
  
'I can't believe Tasuki said 'boyfriend' and Zero said 'If I change my mind'. I would love to be Tasuki's boyfriend and I would never change my mind if I was.' thought Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki watched Zero leave before turned to look at Chichiri. 'I wander what he is thinking? I hope he is not mad at me. I haven't even asked him yet. What do I say to him now? I had better think of something fast, before I blow it big time.' "So Chichiri, are you ok? Did he hurt you? If he did I will get him. Do you want to grab some lunch?"  
  
"I am fine." said Chichiri. 'LUNCH!' "Sure. Where do you want to eat: out or in the dorm?" Chichiri held his breath. 'What did I just say? Man, my mouth spoke before I could even think. This might not be as bad as I think. Being with Tasuki is always a plus.'  
  
"We could eat at the dorm. I could cook you something if you don't mind?" Tasuki was smiling at the thought of cooking something for Chichiri. 'Please, say you don't mind. This will be a perfect time to get some one- on-one time with him. Maybe even ask him the question.'  
  
Chichiri thought for a moment about it and then decide that it would be ok. "That sounds fine to me. I will help you if you want."  
  
"That would be great. It won't take as long with your help. Let's go." Tasuki headed off the court followed by Chichiri.  
  
Kouji and Hikou watched Tasuki and Chichiri walk off the court and headed toward the dorm.  
  
Zero walks up to them, "I think it worked. Tasuki even said Chichiri was his boyfriend and Chichiri didn't even object."  
  
"I hope so. Tasuki hasn't been this happy looking since I can remember." said Kouji.  
  
'I hope it worked, too. Chichiri was very upset when he thought you (pointing at Kouji) and Tasuki were together. It is like he fell in love at first site. I hope he takes advantage of their time alone." said Hikou.  
  
"Well, in my opinion, I think they make a great couple. They play doubles like they have played and known each other for years. I wish I had a partner like that for in and off the count, but I am not that lucky, yet." said Zero.  
  
"Don't worry someday you will. You just have to stay patient and keep an open mind." said Hikou.  
  
"Since our mission here is complete for now, what do you say we go get something to eat." said Kouji.  
  
"Sure." said Zero.  
  
"That sounds great, but you are paying." Hikou pointed at Kouji and smiled.  
  
In Tasuki's Dorm Room  
  
"That lunch was great, Tasuki. Thank you." said Chichiri.  
  
They were both cleaning up the dishes.  
  
"You're welcome. For you I would do anything." replied Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki, I have been wondering something." said Chichiri.  
  
"What is it?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Why did you tell Zero that I was your boyfriend?" asked Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki stopped and took a deep breath. 'Do I tell him? I better.' "Because when I saw him standing really close to you and trying to kiss you. (Tasuki paused) I could see the fear in your eyes and then I snapped. All I could think of was that he better not lay a hand on you. I want you to be mine, not someone else's. You make me feel alive. Chichiri, would you be my boyfriend?" Tasuki was looking straight in to Chichiri eyes smiling.  
  
'Chichiri you have to breath. Just because the most beautiful person you have ever seen just asked you to be his boyfriend don't mean you forget to breath.' "You mean it? Boyfriend?" said Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki nodded his head yes.  
  
"Yes! I would love to be your boyfriend!"  
  
Tasuki pulls Chichiri close and they share a passionate kiss.  
  
At that moment, Kouji and Hikou came through the door. Tasuki and Chichiri didn't even notice them come in.  
  
"It is about time, man!" yelled Kouji.  
  
At that Tasuki and Chichiri broke their kiss and looked embarrassed.  
  
"I don't want to hear it, Kouji." said Tasuki.  
  
"We were hoping to find you two and see if everything was alright." said Hikou.  
  
"We are fine." said Chichiri.  
  
"I would say more then just fine." said Kouji.  
  
"Not another word!" yelled Tasuki at his best friend.  
  
"Ok. Ok. I was only joking." said Kouji.  
  
"Does anyone what to go out and catch a movie?" said Hikou.  
  
Tasuki holding Chichiri hand, "Sure, we would love to go see a movie."  
  
"Well, let's go then." said Kouji.  
  
At the Movies  
  
Kouji and Hikou are making out. Tasuki and Chichiri are watching the movie and everyone in awhile Tasuki kisses Chichiri on the check before his lips.  
  
At Tasuki and Kouji Dorm Room  
  
"That was a great movie. Don't you think so, Tasuki?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"I thought it was funny but I liked it." said Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri continued talking to themselves while Kouji and Hikou where having their own conversation.  
  
In Chichiri and Hikou Dorm Room  
  
Chichiri writing a letter to his sister.  
  
Dear Kouran,  
  
How are you? I am fine. Today I had my first date with Tasuki. It was great. We both enjoyed the movie we watched with Hikou and Kouji. Tasuki seems very interested in me as a person. I like that a lot. Hikou and Kouji made out almost all night. I think they are trying to make up for lost time. Tasuki gave me a kiss goodnight before I went back to my own room. He is a wonderful person and a great kisser. I am glad I saved myself so I could meet him. I hope he is my one and only but I will have to wait and see what happens, I guess. Well, I have to go to sleep now. I will write you more later. Bye for now!  
  
Your loving brother,  
  
Chichiri  
  
Chichiri sent the letter and now Kouran (his sister) is reading it. Kouran just finished Chichiri letter. 'It is about time he found happiness with someone.'  
  
Author's note: I hoped you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank You for read and reviewing my stories. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter is an over view of what has happened up to a certain point. The next chapter will continue on with the story.  
  
Wedding of Time  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Summer Vacation  
  
Kouji, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Hikou have all passed their classes and now are on summer vacation. They have made plans to stay with Tasuki's grandmother, who happens to be rich, to help her with her garden. Her garden is very large, and the gardener who usually takes care of it has moved. Chichiri's sister joined them so she could be Tasuki's grandmother's assistant. Sleeping arrangements is as followed: Hikou and Chichiri, Tasuki and Kouji, and Kouran and Yoko (Tasuki's sister, who lives with the grandmother). Hikou and Chichiri's room is next door to Kouji and Tasuki's. Kouran and Yoko are across the hall. The house is a large two story home. Tasuki and Chichiri are still happily together and so are Kouji and Hikou. Tasuki and Chichiri's love for one another has grown though out the school year. Tasuki's grandmother knows of the relationship and supports Tasuki's decision. Tasuki would say that she encourages it, but he doesn't care whether or not she liked his decision. Tasuki loves Chichiri, and nothing is going to change his mind. Tasuki has been saving his money since school let out, so he can buy Chichiri a ring. He now has enough, with the money earned helping his grandmother. Tasuki has Kouji and Hikou find out if Chichiri would say yes if Tasuki asks him to marry him. He wants to be sure, so that he doesn't feel like an idiot. Chichiri doesn't give them an answer right away. He talks to Kouran before giving Hikou and Kouji an answer. Chichiri still has no idea that Tasuki is going to propose to him. When Tasuki finally gets the message that Chichiri would say yes, he begins to work on his plan to propose. He asks his grandmother for her advice. She suggests that he plan something nice and romantic for the two of them and after dinner pop the question. Tasuki likes her idea and gets right to work making plans. Tasuki has everything ready. Chichiri has been out with his sister, so he wouldn't find out what was going on. As soon as Chichiri gets home, Koran tells him to take a shower and wear something nice, because Tasuki is taking him out on a date. Hikou and Kouji are already out on their date for the week, since it was Friday night. Tasuki and Chichiri spends most of their time together at home. Sometimes they baby-sit the neighbor's kids. Koran and Yoko get along great. They even go out with the local guys and have a great time. After Chichiri finishes getting dressed he comes down the stairs to find Tasuki standing there smiling and holding a dozen red roses for him.  
  
Next Chapter: The Proposal of a Life Time.  
  
TBC..  
  
Author's notes: Next chapter is the proposal of marriage from Tasuki to Chichiri. You will also find out who is Tasuki's grandmother. Do you think you know who it is? Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the story I am writing.  
  
Author's notes: Here is the next chapter. Please read and review.  
  
Wedding of Time  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Proposal of a Life Time.  
  
  
  
"Chichiri, you look beautiful." said Tasuki. Chichiri is wearing a blue silk shirt with black jean shorts. Tasuki hands Chichiri the dozen roses.  
  
"Thanks. You look good, too." said Chichiri. Tasuki is wearing a red silk shirt with black jean shorts. Chichiri smells the roses like he always does when Tasuki gives him flowers. He does it to show Tasuki that he appreciates the flowers that he gives him.  
  
"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Yes." replied Chichiri.  
  
"Good." Tasuki takes Chichiri's hand and walks him out the front door and around back to the garden.  
  
"First, we are going for a walk so we can talk a little bit. We haven't had our weekly walk, yet. I always enjoy our walks together." said Tasuki.  
  
"That sounds great. I like our walks, too. They are so peaceful and romantic." Chichiri was smiling at Tasuki as they began to walk down a path in the garden.  
  
They walked and talked until the came to the clearing that was deep inside the garden. They stopped and Tasuki took the opportunity to give Chichiri a quick kiss before leading him to a table with two chairs.  
  
Chichiri gasped, "It is so beautiful!"  
  
"You think so? I worked on it all day to get it just right but I think I could've worked on it a little bit more." said Tasuki.  
  
"No, I think it is perfect. I love it." said Chichiri.  
  
As Chichiri looked around this is what he saw: The chairs are a blue and red swirl color. The table had a blue table cloth with red roses in a clear vase. The cloth napkins on top were also a blue and red swirl color. The plates were a beautiful white and the silverware was real silver. The candles on the table were half blue and half red. There was another table off to the side a little bit that had food and a CD player on it.  
  
Tasuki lead Chichiri over to the table and pulled out the chair that had more blue on it, "Here have a seat, Chichiri. Let me take those roses for you so you can eat."  
  
Chichiri who was speechless sat down and let Tasuki take the roses from his hand.  
  
"So, what do you think?" asked Tasuki. "It's beautiful! You did a great job." said Chichiri.  
  
"You think so? Are you ready to eat?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"Yes!" replied Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki walks over to the table with the food, with Chichiri's plate. Tasuki puts the roses down beside the CD player before he places the food on the plate and walks back to the eating table.  
  
"Here you go. I hope you like it? I made your favorite food." said Tasuki.  
  
"Thanks. It looks good. Tasuki, I will wait for you to get your food before I begin to get eat." said Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki nodded yes and went and got his food. He also brought over two glass and a bottle of white-graph sparkling wine (Non-alcohol, because they don't drink). Now sitting in front of Chichiri, Tasuki pours the drink and hands one glass to Chichiri.  
  
"Ok. Now we can eat up." said Tasuki.  
  
"Alright, but can I make a toast first?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Chichiri raise his glass in the air, as does Tasuki. "To us!" Then the touch each other glass against the other and then drink.  
  
They eat the meal with confusion of what went on that day.  
  
When done with the main meal Tasuki brought out over a cooler and put it on the table.  
  
"I hope you have room for dessert. I got our favorite flavor of ice cream: Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. I even have some strawberry topping and some chocolate syrup to put on top." said Tasuki.  
  
"My favorite!" said Chichiri.  
  
"I know. It's my favor, too." replied Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki dips out the ice cream into one red bowl and into one blue bowl. He then puts the strawberry toping and chocolate syrup.  
  
"Here you go, Chichiri. Eat up."  
  
"Thanks, Tasuki."  
  
Tasuki and Chichiri eat their ice cream while talking about things.  
  
"That was so good, Tasuki. The food was great and so was the Ice Cream. Thanks a lot." said Chichiri.  
  
"You're welcome and I am glad you liked it." said Tasuki.  
  
Tasuki goes over to Chichiri's side of the table and helps Chichiri out of the chair.  
  
"Now it is time for the evening entertainment." said Tasuki.  
  
"And what is this entertainment?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"Dancing!"  
  
Tasuki walks Chichiri over to a clear area. "Stand right here." Tasuki walks over to the CD player and turns it on. It starts to play very romantic and mush songs. All songs where picked out and burned on a CD by Tasuki just for them. Tasuki walks back over to Chichiri.  
  
"Sir, may I have this dance?" asked Tasuki while bowing in front of Chichiri with Chichiri hand in his. Tasuki lightly kissed the top of Chichiri hand.  
  
"Yes, you may." replied Chichiri with a big smile on his face.  
  
With that Tasuki took Chichiri close and began to slow dance to the music. Tasuki and Chichiri danced a couple of songs. (While dancing Tasuki stole a couple of kisses from Chichiri.) Then the song that Tasuki had been wanting for started to play.  
  
"That's our song!" Chichiri said with a big smile.  
  
"Yes. It is." said Tasuki.  
  
"I just love this song." said Chichiri.  
  
"I know." Said Tasuki bending down on one knee and holding both of Chichiri hands in his and takes a deep breath and before Chichiri could say anything.  
  
"Chichiri, I know that it has not always been easy with me and that not everyone approves of our relationship but I know that I love you with all my heart and I don't want to be with out you by my side. Chichiri, Will you marry me?"  
  
Chichiri was so shocked he didn't even notice that daring Tasuki proposal he had began to cry. Tasuki was smiling at Chichiri whiling waiting for Chichiri answer.  
  
Chichiri took a deep breath and began to speak which at first was a little hard.  
  
"Tasuki, I will agree with you on the fact that you are not always easy and that there are people who don't approve of us but I don't care. I know that you love me and that I love you and that is what matters to me." Chichiri paused before he bows over to meet Tasuki face. "Therefore there can only be one answer to your question and that is.Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Upon hearing the answer Tasuki pulls Chichiri close and they share a passionate kiss. When the kiss broke off, "You have made me the happiest man alive." Said Tasuki and takes a ring out of his pocket and then places it on beautiful diamond that was cut Chichiri right ring finger it was a shape of flames of a fire. Tasuki takes out another ring and hands it to Chichiri. Chichiri takes Tasuki's right ring finger and places the ring on his finger. Tasuki's ring is a beautiful diamond cut in the shape of ocean waves.  
  
"They are very beautiful, Tasuki."  
  
"Thanks. I had them made just for us." said Tasuki.  
  
"Tasuki, I love you and thank you for the ring and the most wonderful night of my life, so far." said Chichiri.  
  
"You're welcome on all accounts. Now come here and kiss your fiancé." said Tasuki.  
  
Chichiri obeyed. They also finished dancing to their song while they kissed. When they came in for the night, Kouran came up to them.  
  
"Hey, Chichiri. Grandma Taiisukun wanted me to tell you and Tasuki to meet her in the library tomorrow after you have breakfast." said Kouran.  
  
"Okay. We will be there." said Chichiri.  
  
"Great. Well, I will see you two tomorrow at breakfast. Goodnight love birds." Kouran walked down the hall and disappeared.  
  
"Good night, sis." Chichiri said after her.  
  
"I wander what grandma wants?" asked Tasuki.  
  
"I don't know. I guess we will have to wait until tomorrow." said Chichiri.  
  
"Well fiancé, I think it is time to go to bed." said Tasuki.  
  
"As you wish, fiancé." said Chichiri.  
  
Tasuki kisses Chichiri and then takes him to his room before going to his own room.  
  
TBC.  
  
Author's notes: You guessed right, Taiisukun is Tasuki's grandmother. Next chapter you will find out why. The song that Tasuki proposed to Chichiri with will be in the wedding so you will find out what it is then. The song took me forever to find. I love the song. One more chapter in the past and then back to the present. Thanks for the review and hope you review this chapter, too. 


End file.
